


She Gives Good Aural

by XVnot15



Category: Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/pseuds/XVnot15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of the voice, Miranda has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gives Good Aural

**Author's Note:**

> Do not upload copies of any of my fanfic anywhere online. I do not give permission for my work to be archived anywhere other than my own AO3 account, my own FF.Net account, Passion & Perfection, Royal Academy of Bards and my personal journalling accounts.
> 
> A/N Queensland Flood Appeal Auction fic for the lovely and generous Flyhiwithme, who allowed me to choose from a number of ideas I was already working on for her Auction winning story. Flyhiwithme you have the pockets and patience of a saint, and my humble thanks for your generosity.  
> Disclaimer: Last time I looked my passport didn’t say Weisberger, or 20th Century Fox, so I ain’t them. Nothing is mine, I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I’ll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court.

***

 

 “Andrea.” Miranda’s quiet voice drifted into the reception area. The tone was soft and even, yet still managed to give the impression that the woman was caressing each syllable as it slipped across her tongue.

Andy’s hand reached for her pad and pen almost before her brain had processed the sound of the editor’s command. When her grey matter had filtered the soft sound, an electric tingle shot down her spine and she was unable to suppress a small shiver as she rose from her chair and headed toward the Siren’s call.

At the other desk, Emily looked up and just caught her counterpart’s shivering movement.  She locked eyes with the brunette who blushed and gave a sheepish little shrug before continuing into Miranda’s office, but not before she’d noticed Emily’s quiet _‘tsk’_ and exaggerated eye roll.

Andy couldn’t really blame Emily for her display of pique, if she could, she’d roll her eyes at herself. This fixation she had developed with her boss’ voice was starting to become a serious nuisance and she was afraid it was only a matter of time before it ended up getting her in some serious trouble.

Miranda looked over her glasses as she watched her second assistant approach the desk. As had become her habit she gave Andy a very thorough once over, and if her gaze lingered a tad longer on the girl’s lovely coltish legs, or the curve of her hips or most definitely stalled as it took in the swell of Andrea’s breasts, it was not something she chose to consciously acknowledge.  The fact that in the three months since Paris Fashion Week, Miranda’s subconscious appeared to have developed a fixation on the brunette was something the fashion maven tried very hard to ignore.  It was however becoming an uphill battle as the daily reflexive perusals at the office and at functions had recently been joined by almost nightly dreams starring one, Andrea Sachs, in a variety of stages of undress.

Clamping down on her wayward thoughts, Miranda reeled off a dozen quick orders that would involve Andrea’s absence from the office for most of the day thus allowing Miranda to better concentrate without providing her hyper subconscious any extra ammunition for its campaign.

“That’s all,” her voice dropped a tone as she gave her signature dismissal and looked up to see Andrea give a little quirk of her shoulders before she turned and left the room. The sight of the brunette’s physical reaction caused Miranda’s subconscious to perk up, _‘Mm mm, interesting…’_

***

It was Friday night, Miranda would be with the girls in the Hamptons for the next three days and the weekend beckoned. It was definitely time to live it up a little… at least until Miranda discovered some task that absolutely had to be done even though she wasn’t even in the city. Emily made her way across the crowded bar and threw herself down in the already occupied booth.

“God, what a week!”

She eyed the array of colourful cocktails arranged haphazardly across the table that Nigel and Serena had snagged a half hour earlier so they could enjoy their semi- regular, bi weekly, if they could manage it, girls’ night out.

“Please tell me at least one of these witch’s brews contains some gin.” 

Serena smiled, kissed the red-head on the cheek and handed her girlfriend a highball glass filled with shocking purple liquid. Emily gave the glass a sniff and smiled as she recognised the scent of her favourite brand, Bombay Sapphire, the queen of gins. She took a sip and licked her lips in enjoyment.

“Mmmm good, grapefruit and something sweet, lovely.” She relaxed back in the booth, using her free hand to gently stroke along Serena’s thigh before settling it just above the blonde’s knee.

“Emily, dearest when are you going to grow a pair and try some other kind of liquor? Even the Queen drinks scotch and Drambuie.” Nigel wiggled his eyebrows as he held out a squat glass filled with ice and three fingers of The Glenlivet.

Emily merely narrowed her eyes and took a healthy swig of her purple gin before gesturing away from the table to indicate the newly arrived fourth member of their little hen club. 

“Don’t be so catty Nigel. Why not give it to your _fellow ‘Merican_ over there.  I swear there are more kilts in the USA then in Scotland these days.”   

Nigel got up and hugged Andy before she slid in to sit between him and Serena. As she settled she flopped her head back against the cushion and let out a long sigh. Sliding back into his seat Nigel rubbed his friend’s shoulder and handed her the drink he’d been holding.

“Tough day, Six? Never mind, here this will pick you up, scotch on the rocks.”

Andy took the drink and knocked it back in one gulp before slamming it down and reaching for another of the drinks on the table. She knocked that one back just as quickly before she reached for a third glass, but this time she took only a sip before letting out a contented sigh.

“Just keep them coming Nige, I feel the need to get blind drunk tonight.”

Emily knew that Andy had been with Miranda all afternoon at several last minute showings the editor had insisted on squeezing in before her weekend trip. She knew that Miranda would have been speaking and giving instructions for large chunks of the time Andy was with her and she knew, as did everyone at the table, about Andy’s fixation on Miranda’s voice. Despite their new formed friendship Emily just couldn’t help snorting at Andy’s declaration and she couldn’t resist the chance to tease her friend a little.

“Don’t you mean you want to get _‘Deaf’_ drunk Andy?”  Serena and Nigel rolled their eyes and chuckled along with the Brit as they watched Andy’s cheeks bloom a lovely rose red.

“Come on guys, it’s not funny. This thing is really starting to get to me.” Andy whinged as she took another healthy swig of her drink.

“I mean I liked her voice from the first time I heard it, I don’t always like what it says, but the voice itself is amazing. So fluid, it’s like runny honey; it rolls along even when it’s scathing. And the tonality she plays it like a virtuoso plays their instrument.” She paused as she went a little glassy eyed for a second before she continued. “But I admit that for the past few months even I think it’s been getting ridiculous!”

“For God’s sake Andy it’s just a voice!” Emily snapped.  She really couldn’t understand what Andy’s hang up was with their boss’ voice. Of course it was a lovely voice, and Miranda wielded it with absolute precision and power but it was no reason for Andy to go off the deep end all the time.

Andy looked at her incredulously, “Just a voice?! Just a voice?!”

Emily scowled a little. “Yes Andy, just a voice. There’s no reason for you to lose it every time the woman opens her mouth.”

Andy blushed again and mumbled something around her drink. Nigel leaned in and gently poked her in the ribs.

“What’s that you said Six?”

Andy glared at him, but straightened a little as she said a bit more firmly.

“I said it’s not every time she opens her mouth. It’s um, well it’s more when she uses certain phrases or words that…” she broke off as Nigel finished off helpfully for her.

“…that you get all hot and bothered and start getting your groove revved up?”

Andy whacked Nigel in the shoulder and pointed at their dwindling supply of drinks.

“Just for that, Mr Helpful, you can get my next round.” She finished by tipping her glass back and draining it.

The drinks continued to flow and the foursome eventually decided to abandon their hopeless friend and her Boss crush, and focus on something attainable, so they decided it was time for them to set Nigel up with a man of his own.  The rest of the evening was spent getting Nigel’s specifications for the type of guy he was attracted to and bar hopping to cruise for his Dream Boat.

As Nigel had expressed a definite preference for beefcake, they abandoned the chic club they’d started at and headed for Hell’s kitchen for some of the leather clubs.  They then put in a stop at the historic Stonewall Pub, where Nigel pronounced the clientele as historic as the building, before ending the evening at the Gay Sports bar in the wee small hours of Saturday morning. Unfortunately their well- intentioned hunt for a nice side of beef for the art director proved to be unsuccessful.  They eventually ended up calling it a night and seeing each other off at their respective homes with sage communal advice to drink plenty of water, take aspirins and sleep late the next day.  

****

For the next two weeks, Andy’s problem not only continued, it worsened. She found that the pleasurable shivers that had been her reaction to Miranda’s voice had given way to much more blatant signs of arousal. She had been wearing as many baggy styled thick blouses as she could manage and it was so bad when Miranda said her name, that she had been forced to stash extra panties in every one of her desk drawers.

Emily and Nigel continued to tease her whenever they got the chance, which was far too often in Andy’s opinion.  Only Serena gave her any support, confessing to her over lunch one afternoon that Emily’s British accent was a huge turn on for her, so she understood at least a little where Andy was coming from.

The foursome’s plans for another Friday night out, hunting Man Hunks for Nigel had to be put on hold when a series of cockups had required a reshoot and re-layout of a third of the current issue.  Emily and Serena had accompanied Miranda to the reshoot and Andy had been manning the desk and assisting Nigel as much as she could at the same time.

By seven o’clock the shoot was done and most of the layout changes had been accommodated. Miranda had returned to the office with Emily and then officially loaned Andy to Nigel to help with the final touches that would be made when the new shots were delivered from the photographer. The two of them were joined by Serena as her work day was done and she was now just waiting to take Emily out to dinner.

Andy and Nigel were bent over Nigel’s drafting board engrossed in the details of the layout changes and their backs were to the glass walls looking out on the corridor. It was Serena who spotted the bike messenger going into the office on the opposite side of the corridor. She gave a mental snort over how quickly she had assessed and dismissed him as a potential date for Nigel. He was certainly tall enough, according to Nigel’s standards, but he was reed thin, almost scrawny, and his clothes were appalling, even for just cycle-shorts and shirt. They clashed, were filthy and they didn’t even fit properly, being baggy in some truly unfortunate locations. To top it all off he had a mop of unkempt sandy brown hair that swept down his forehead when he took off his helmet.  Definitely not a Hunk, and therefore not what Nigel had said was his type.

 “Nigel, I think the shots have just arrived.” Serena informed him.

Finishing off a notation both he and Andy looked up just as the messenger walked into the corridor and paused as he got his bearings. Nigel’s eyes went wide and he immediately ducked down behind his desk and Andy as he hissed out.

“What the hell is he doing here?!”

Serena looked from her crouching colleague to the messenger and back again as a leering smile began to form on her very beautiful face. She leant down to the hunched man and teasingly enquired, “Someone you know Nigel?” She glanced back at the messenger who was busy checking his delivery notice. “He doesn’t look like your type at all, far too reedy.”

Andy craned her neck for a better view and added her agreement to Serena’s comment.

“He’s a Twink Nigel, not a Hunk, and you always go for hunks, what gives?”

Feeling completely ridiculous Nigel finally stood up straight and tried for some composure as he smoothed out his tie and vest. The messenger looked up from his bag where he’d been retrieving his delivery and his smile ramped up a few thousand megawatts when he sighted and then recognised the art director. Grinning madly he made a bee-line for the office door.

Nigel stepped forward just in time to catch the guy who had flung himself half way across the room into Nigel’s arms. Nigel hugged him before stepping back and making eye contact.

“Hello Michael. How have you been?”

“I’ve been cool Nige. But missing you like crazy, why haven’t you been in touch, it’s been like four months?” He ducked his head and reached to touch Nigel’s hand. “I, well I thought we had a good thing going back then.” He clasped Nigel’s hand and pulled him closer.

As the young man began to reply both Andy and Serena’s jaws dropped open and the light dawned as they said simultaneously.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Now I understand!”  

They grinned first at each other and then at Nigel, who was sporting a blush that ran from his neck all the way up his cheeks onto his forehead and which even engulfed his ears. The young man’s voice was a revelation, a very deep baritone, at complete odds with his size and stature. The sound was like creamy, melted chocolate; smooth, rich and completely delicious.

“Well aren’t we three of a kind?” Serena threw her head back in laughter.

“I must go and let Emily know, the hunt is off.”  She moved forward and hugged Nigel, whispering in his ear as she did, “Just go with it Nigel, love wants what it wants.” Then she waved at Andy and Michael before leaving the office happily chuckling all the way.

Michael looked a little embarrassed, realising Andy and Serena had been in the room when he’d launched himself at Nigel he hoped he hadn’t put him in an awkward position with his workmates.

“Hey listen, I’m sorry that was a bit much out of the blue I didn’t mean to come on so strong, I just really missed you Nige.” He squeezed Nigel’s hand. “Well, anyway, um could one of you sign for this package?” He held up the small packet and the electronic pad.

Andy took the package and signed for it, leaving Nigel free to do what he wanted to do.

Nigel took both of Michael’s hands and squeezed them before saying quietly, “Umm, I’m sorry too Michael.  I was a pig. A stupid pig. I had a lot of…” He glanced at Andy, who was trying to make herself invisible behind the drafting board. “Anyway, we should talk. Are you still on the same cell number?”

“Sure am. I get off work tonight at 9:00. Do you wanna meet at Jojo’s for a drink?”

“I’d love to, but I might not be able to get there till 10:00, is that okay?”

“That’s fine, text me if you’re gonna be late.” He pulled the bespectacled man in for another bear hug and turned to leave pausing at the door to wink at Andy and to blow Nigel a kiss.

Andy turned her back on the retreating messenger and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her friend. Nigel remained silent but kept eye contact attempting to tough it out. Andy raised her eyebrow and then began to tap her foot impatiently. Nigel gave a little shrug of his shoulder.

“What?! Look I’m sorry okay; I had no idea that was going to happen.” He slumped onto his stool and began to look at the photo proofs he pulled from the package Michael delivered.

“That?! You think that’s what I’m pissed about?!” Andy took a few steps toward him and he hunched over the work top defensively but didn’t say anything more.

Andy snapped and her voice rose in anger and frustration.

“Nigel Reginald Kipling! You have been teasing and tormenting me about my obsession with Miranda’s voice for months!! Months Nigel! Telling me it was just my imagination, just a boss crush. Straight girls don’t go gay just for a voice you said. People have a type and something as unimportant as a voice doesn’t change the type that a person is attracted to you said!  You’re a god damned hypocrite, _Mr ‘Only Hunks rock my world,’_ a damned hypocrite!”

“Andy please, look I’m sorry, really I am. You’re right I shouldn’t have teased you like I did. But come on, be honest if you’d met Michael months ago you would have teased me too.” Nigel pleaded with her, attempting to justify his behaviour.

Andy continued to glare at him until he finally looked up from the photo proofs to look at her. She was gearing up for the next bit of ranting so she ignored the fact that Nigel had shot up from his stool, and she completely missed his eyes bugging out and the colour draining from his face.

“All this time and you knew exactly how I was feeling. I’ve told you it’s not just her voice! It’s Miranda herself, the person, not the icon, the person! My God Nigel, you know she’s the most beautiful woman in the world, you’ve said often enough how much the magazine would sell if you just put her on the cover every month. She’s beautiful and intelligent and powerful, sexy as hell and, and...and damn it! It’s not my fault she could make me orgasm like a screaming banshee just by reading the phone book!!!”

Andy began to wring her hands together as she continued on, oblivious to Nigel’s frantic slashing motions and eye rolling.

“I mean, I’ve tried Nigel. You know I have. But the way she says my name… it’s… it’s not just the way she pronounces it, it’s the way she draws it out, almost as if she was tasting it, god it’s so hot it makes me wet every time.” Her breathing began to speed up as she continued. “And when she’s in full command mode…” Her eyelids fluttered closed. “That is just sooo damn hot I’m afraid my knees will give out.” Her voice dropped as she added quietly. “And when she’s sad or tired, her voice is so soft you have to strain to hear it and all I want to do is pull her into my arms and protect her and make everything better for her.”  As her outburst slowed, the brunette’s shoulders slumped, and she finished off dejectedly. “At least you had Michael, even if only for a little while. I...I’ll never… she’ll never…” She turned with a start at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Seeing Miranda in the doorway Andy took a step back and gave a little cry before stumbling back and falling on the couch in the corner of the office. She was shivering from the shock and the fear of what Miranda was likely to do to her. Frantically she wondered how much the editor had overheard, and realised that Miranda hearing any part of what she’d just been saying meant that she was a dead woman.  Her suspicions were confirmed when Miranda spoke to Nigel.

“Nigel would you please go and see to it the new layouts are included in this evenings Book, I want to go over them this weekend.” 

Knowing that Miranda had heard almost all of Andy’s ranting confession of love, Nigel hesitated, uncertain about the wisdom of leaving her on her own to face Miranda’s wrath. Miranda merely gazed at him gently, raising one eyebrow to emphasise her request but also showing that she wasn’t actually angry. Still he hesitated, unsure what he should do.

Miranda hardened her gaze fractionally but took the time to reassure Nigel, and by extension Andrea, that she would handle this situation.

“Nigel, go. I’ll take care of Andrea.” And then more pointedly, “We’ll be fine. Now go.”

With little choice and somewhat reassured by Miranda’s words, Nigel patted Andy on the shoulder before silently leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

Andy studiously concentrated her gaze on her hands which were now clenched in her lap, as she waited for the onslaught of Miranda’s retribution. She jumped when gentle hands ghosted over her clenched fingers, urging them to loosen their grasp on one another.  This caress was accompanied by that wonderful voice, pitched low it was soothingly offering soft words of consolation.

“Shhhh, it’s going to be alright. I’m not angry Andrea.” Miranda smiled at Andy’s little Pavlovian shiver as she said her name.  She continued to stroke the brunette’s hands until she was able to separate them and take one into her own hand.  She then tucked her spare hand under Andy’s chin and raised her face so that she could see the girl’s deep brown eyes, and Andy could see the earnestness in her own sky blue gaze.

“It really is going to be alright. Or at least I’m going to do all I can to make sure that it is alright.” She reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind Andrea’s ear. “There are a few basic facts you need to know.” Andy, much calmer thanks to Miranda’s gentle gestures, looked at her quizzically.

“Firstly, I am not angry or upset that you have feelings for me Andrea. Secondly, I’m truly sorry that those feelings have been causing you stress for such a long time. And thirdly… thirdly…” She ground to a halt as Andy watched her intently, waiting for the third point to be made clear.

Reaching out her hand, Miranda gently cupped Andy’s face as she continued, “…thirdly, Andrea, you’re not the only one who has been coping with growing feelings of attraction and affection over the past several months.” 

Andy’s eyes grew large as the meaning of Miranda’s words sunk in. “You…mean that…you,” and she pointed to Miranda, “ um …you…um… about me?”  And she pointed toward herself.

Miranda smiled gently she rubbed her thumb over Andy’s soft lips and whispered.

“Ummm… very much so.” A glint appeared in her eye as she added in soft purring tone, “Although I can’t say that my most acute attraction is to your voice.”

Andy looked anywhere but into Miranda’s eyes as her body heated up with a blush she could feel from her toes to her scalp. Miranda brushed her lips once more to get her attention and Andy bashfully looked out from under half lidded eyes.

“I will say that one of the great attractions is your wonderfully caring heart.” She smiled and leaned in to continue in a whisper close to Andy’s ear. “And that heart’s external packaging is damned attractive too.” Miranda pulled back chuckling as Andy ducked her head trying to hide her almost crimson cheeks.

With a sigh Miranda took hold of both Andy’s hands.

“Unfortunately this is not the place nor do we have the time just at the moment, for us to properly discuss these new revelations. And I do want to discuss them Andrea. Preferably somewhere a lot more private than the middle of Nigel’s office, and hopefully we could have that discussion over dinner together.” She looked thoughtfully at Andy’s beautiful and eager face and cursed the fools whose incompetence meant she couldn’t whisk the girl away with her right this second.

Andy seemed to pick up on Miranda’s frustration and squeezed her hand in sympathy before taking her courage in hand to finally say something.

“Umm, perhaps, I mean… the girls are at their father’s this weekend, so um… perhaps I could, um come over sometime this weekend and…um we could talk?”  She blushed again, both at her stammering and at the possible implications of her basically inviting herself over to Miranda’s home.

Miranda did a mental stock take of the work she would need to get through tonight and over the weekend, and then threw that mental ledger out the window and went with her desires and not her duties.

“Hmm, yes that would be acceptable. Come to tomorrow, about five o’ clock, we’ll have dinner and we’ll talk.”

Andy’s smile lit up the room at this news and before her uncertainties or shyness could get the better of her, she leant forward and brushed a quick but heartfelt kiss across Miranda’s oh so soft lips. Miranda blinked in surprise, but then smiled and snaked her hand around the back of Andy’s neck and pulled her back for two more, far deeper kisses after which she finished off with a peck on the nose and one on the forehead.

With the arrangements made, and first kisses, deliciously accomplished, Miranda knew it was time to get back to work. She rose from the couch pulling Andy up with her as she stood.

“Well, Nigel and I will need to work on the Book well into the evening so there’s no need for you to remain here to wait to deliver it, I’ll take it with me when I leave. Why don’t you go home and I’ll see you tomorrow at five.”

Andy looked a little unsure as she asked, “Are you sure?  I can stick around and get you coffee and photocopy things and…” Miranda cut her off.

“No need Andrea,” she smiled a little predatorily as the girl shivered once more.

“Nigel and I can manage perfectly well. Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that last instruction Miranda kissed Andy’s cheek and headed for the doorway. When she got there she turned with her hand on the doorjamb and looked Andy up and down with naked appreciation for what she was seeing. Her voice, the voice that Andy so loved, dropped almost an octave as she growled out with sultry promise.

“Oh and Andrea… don’t forget to bring the Manhattan telephone directory with you tomorrow.  That’s all.” And then Miranda Priestly, Ice Queen and Dragon Lady, winked at her.

Andy gaped at her as her knees gave out and she landed back on the office couch.  Miranda gave a joyous laugh at her reaction before turning and heading down the corridor, her laughter continuing to echo in Andy’s shocked but happy heart.


End file.
